Asta
Asta is the main protagonist of the anime, Black Clover. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asta vs Black Star * Asta vs Meliodas * Asta vs Haru Glory * Izuku Midoriya vs Asta * Naruto Uzumaki VS Asta * Asta VS Natsu Dragneel Possible Opponents * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * GeoExe (Gwain Saga) * Guts (Berserk) * Haru Glory (Rave Master) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Laura Matsuda * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Rainbow Mika * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) * Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) Death Battle Info: *Age: 16 *Height: 5'1" *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Magic Knight Powers and Abilities: Magic: * Anti-Magic: Asta uses this unique energy to nullify magic. ** Anti-Magic Form/Demon Form ***Gained after getting healed by the Witch Queen ***Allows Anti-Magic to channel through his body at a much quicker rate **** Becomes possessed by Anti-Magic **** Skin becomes partially coated in Anti-Magic **** Grows a wing on his right shoulder ***Gains a clearer state of conscience ***Stated by the Witch Queen that all magic is meaningless before him in this state ** Black Meteorite ***Technique only used while in his Anti-Magic Form ***Blasts off from the ground at intense speeds sword first ***Cuts down any magic in his path ** Bull Thrust ***Technique only used while in his Anti-Magic Form ***Any spells or magic lifeforms that are in front the user are dispelled after coming in contact with the swords. ***The user is also incapable of changing direction without the help of a Spatial Magic user. ** Black Hurricane ***Technique only used while in his Anti-Magic Form ***It surrounds part of their body with some black matter, and the user spins rapidly and releases numerous flying slashes, which dispel any magic they contact. ***This spell is capable of nullifying an entire field of magic and magical traps in an instant. Skills: * Expert Swordsman ** Taught by Fanzell Kruger ** Can dual wield swords ** Could keep up with Kiato ** Quick to adapt to new challenges and obstacles * Heightened Instinct ** Will unconsciously move his body to attack and protect himself ** Able to adjust and adapt while being warped around at high speeds ** Body can react to muscle memory if his brain cannot keep up * Ki Detection ** Taught by Yami ** Can sense the energy of people and objects rather than sensing mana ** Allows Asta to deal with sneak attacks ** Can detect invisible people * No Mana ** Does not possess a single drop of mana in his body ** Renders him invisible to people who can detect mana ** Makes him the only person capable of using the Demon Dweller Sword Equipment/Weapons: * Five Clover Grimoire: Anti Magic **Grimoire unique to Asta **Will add pages to itself as Asta grows as a Magic Knight **Allows Asta to summon two dirty looking swords to fight with * Demon Slayer Sword **Large heavy broadsword **Pure Anti-Magic *** Can cleave through nearly any magic *** Just tapping it against magic like mind barriers or curses can instantly nullify them *** Flat side can deflect magic back at opponents **Acts more like a club than a sword when used against anything that is not magic * Demon Dweller Sword **Long sword **Absorbs magic from its surroundings *** Absorbed magic can then be unleashed by swinging the sword **Drains the mana of people who touch it *** Only Asta can wield it due to his lack of mana **Acts more like a club than a sword when used against anything that is not magic Feats: *Became a Magic Knight of the Black Bulls despite possessing absolutely zero magic power *Chosen by the Five Clover Grimoire *One shot Sekke Bronzazza during the Magic Knight's Entrance Exam *Earned a Star on his very first mission *Defeated a number of strong enemies like Mars, Rades, Radols, Sally, and Baro *Knocked out Valtos after just learning how to sense Ki *Notably defeated Vetto of the White Night Eyes with help from Vanessa and Finral *Alongside Mars, helped to neutralize Fana's Salamander Spirit Magic Physicality: * Superhuman Strength ** Much stronger than the average knight due to his physical training ** Can send other Magic Knights flying with a single swing ** Easily lifts a large man and hurls him across a room ** His punches can dent solid rock ** Can slice through large chunks of diamond-like butter ** Can wield his sword in his teeth if his arms get broken * Superhuman Speed ** Smacked Magna's Fireball right back at him ** Blitzes opponents capable of dodging magical lightning ** Able to dodge and parry Gauche's Mirror Magic ** Could keep track of Captain Yami deflecting Licht's Light Magic * Superhuman Durability and Stamina ** Was squashed underneath Sister Lily's Water Fist and was fine ** Took multiple ice attacks from Heath ** Was punctured three times while defending the Royal Capital from Rades ** Emerged relatively fine after Licht tried to bury him and Yami in a cave-in ** Continued to fight after being brutally beaten by Vetto ** Took a massive blast from Radols and survived Mentality: * Strong Determination and Willpower ** Even as a kid, refused to back down after an adult tried to steal Yuno's pendant ** Since he couldn't use magic, he focused on training his body to it's physical peak *** Can do 1000 one-handed pushups in one go ** Refused to back down after Vetto broke both his arms ** Unfaltering in his quest to become the Sorcery Emperor ** Fought the demon inside of him and won ** Managed to fight and resist the control of the Witch Queen's Blood Magic while unconscious * Hyperactive and Easily Excitable ** Coming from the sticks, is impressed with nearly everything in the city ** Eager to try new food and activities * Strong Sense of Justice ** Sees the positive side in people ** Willing to try and help save his enemies ** Doesn't like to kill * Strong Resistance to Insults against Himself ** Has already gotten used to it ** Will not tolerate insults towards his friends * Thickheaded ** Can't seem to pick up on people flirting with him *** Might be because he's already head over heels for Sister Lily Faults: * More Brawn then Brain ** Tends to rush headfirst into danger ** Rather reckless at times *** Has calmed down as the story goes on * Tends to overwork himself ** Yami has to step in and force Asta to stop going on missions * Anti-Magic only extends to his swords * Anti-Magic is less useful against wide area magic (fog, mist, sand, etc) * Anti-Magic doesn't work on Ancient Demon Curses * Some of his notable victories were achieved with help from his friends ** Defeated Sally and Baro with help from Gauche ** Defeated Vetto with Finral and Vanessa guiding him ** Neutralized Fanna's flames for Mars to make the finishing move * Can't swim * Has the most annoying scream ever! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Black Clover Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist